REVOLUTION: The Legendary EARTH, WATER AND FIRE
by Big K Studios
Summary: Lecter is a Fire Nation Assassin and homicidal maniac, Eden is a Water Tribe Merchant and a conman, Kel is a member of Earth Kingdom's Dai Li and a Drunkard. What happens when these three team up to form a revolutionary army against the Fire Nation? Set before the Last Airbender after Aang's frozen sleep, an unlikely trio forms an army to battle Sozin's Fire Nation.


_**We all know the story, Aang the Last Airbender rises up and defeats Fire Lord Ozai without killing him, Zuko rises as the new Fire Lord and piece and balance is restored to the World! But there are some heroes who're lost in time and I don't mean those of the members of the White Lotus. No, I mean heroes who rose up against the Fire Nation during it's first excursion into the Earth Kingdom. I'm talking a war that was so grand in scale that it had almost changed the world far before Aang had awakened…**_

_**And the forgotten heroes who became Legend in the hearts of only those who chose to walk with them. **_

_**A greedy merchant of the Water Tribe, Water Bender Eden the Cunning. **_

_**An assassin of the Fire Nation, Fire Bender Lecter the Swift. **_

_**And a drunk guardsman of the Earth Kingdom, Earth Bender Kel the Strong. **_

_**These three benders, once enemies, once originating from different countries… created the very first revolutionary army that battled against the Fire Lord Sozin during the first Sozin's comet and almost won…they were known as the Three Dragon Generals.**_

* * *

**[Fire Nation: 100 Years Ago]  
[Lecter, the Fire Dragon] **

The heat from the rising decorative flames within the Palace was almost unbearable, at testament to how powerful the Fire Lord is over his subordinates and subjects alike. Being dragged through the crimson halls was a man in a black cloak, with chains strapping his hands to his back and shackles on his feet, he was dragged from the lowest dungeon in the Fire Kingdom, all the way to the audience chamber before Sozin.

The Emperor of Flames was bathing in fire as if he were a dragon made flesh, his eyes glen with a powerful flame, when he spoke all grew still and silent. He seemed more God than man, but Sozin was weakened. After dispatching his longtime friend, Roku the man who was known as the current Avatar. The order of business for Sozin was to eliminate the next Avatar in the cycle. One who would be an Air Bender of the Air Nomads.

The soldiers dropped the man off dropping him head first before the Fire Lord.

The man had salt and peppy hair that dropped to his shoulders, a clean face and eyes that glen red like those of a devil. "Raise your head," Sozin told him.

The man stayed lying down on his face. "THE FIRE LORD HAS SPOKEN! RAISE YOUR HEAD WORM!" The two soldiers shouted raising their spears and putting it to the man's back.

"He's no lord of mine," said back the convict as he laid lazily on the floor.

"YOU ARE OF THE FIRE NATION! LORD SOZIN IS YOUR LORD BY RITE!" The soldiers forced him up to his knees and forced his head to gaze upon the figure of Sozin, he was a powerful and tall man glaring down upon them all.

The convict simply shrugged. "Pff…I didn't ask to be born here, I answer to no man, beast or spirit…I'm Lecter R Purgatory,"

"Yes, the last line of the ancient arts of assassination…the Purgatory Family. You have served the Fire Nation for many generations, why do you oppose me now?" Sozin asked in a calm voice.

Lecter shook his head. "Generations before me, generations after….it doesn't matter, I'm me. Not them, I will not consent to being your lackey because…I don't want to."

Sozin stayed silent for a moment, his soldiers were about to hit him but the Fire Lord raised a hand forcing them to stay their hands. He snapped his finger then suddenly a pair onyx doors swung open as more Fire Nation soldiers came dragging in a young girl. She was bruised up and obviously abused, Lecter's eyes widened seeing her. "Dusty," He said seeing the little brown haired girl as she was garbed in rags.

"You aren't the type of man to be coerced into things Lecter, you're the straight forward type. It's what I enjoyed about you and your clan…Not one Fire Lord before me has ever been able to get the trust and sincerity of those of the Purgatory Clan without sacrifice. So for your loyalty I will sacrifice a life…This girl whom you've dubbed Dusty grew up with you in a small orphanage within this very Empire. " Sozin stood up and with a finger her blasted a beam of fire which channeled like a spear through the girl's back blasting her heart out and killing her almost instantly.

"DUSTY!" He yelled exhaling flames like a dragon. "Reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa! YOU….BASTAAARD!"

Lecter's wrath could only be contained by over 50 soldiers pinning him down with spears and chains.

"Yes, feel that hatred…give in to your fury. The Purgatory Family is most famous for their assassination techniques and incorporating them with the fierce form of Fire Bending. Should you perform the task that I give you, I will give you a chance to unleash your fury upon me. In a one on one duel….to avenge the death of this pathetic girl," Sozin pointed at the girl. "I wanted to destroy all of the Air Nomads, but I've decided that they will be pivotal to our growth in the future as the Fire Nation takes the world in it's hand. So I will give them the opportunity to survive….by sending one lone assassin to kill the next Avatar…that is your task."

* * *

**[Northern Water Tribe: 100 Years Ago]  
[Eden, the Water Dragon]**

"These spears are no good! DAMN THAT SWINDLING BASTARD!" Two eskimo tribesman with broken spears dashed through the icy streets of the Northern Water Capital. The streets of the Northern Water Nation was a bustling place for traders, eskimos and water bending guardsman. They broke through the crowds of people in a small snowy bazaar where they stopped at one kiosk.

"I've got the finest jewelry, weapons and armor here…pitch in a little more dough and I'll thrown in a warranty for ya,"

There was a man there, Sweenie Edie everyone called him. He was a tall water bender cloaked in a sleeveless long cloak with black furry hood over his head. His skin was tanned and he had spiky black hair that stuck straight upward in many directions with a few red tribal tattoos on his face. "YOU BASTARD GIVE US BACK OUR GOLD!" The two eskimo guardsman grabbed onto the merchant and shook him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Pika, Michiru…what's going on?" Eden asked pulling himself from Pika, one of the two Guards.

"You know damn well what's going on! You sold us these crappy spears and we want our gold back!" Said Michiru throwing down the flimsy wooden spear. "You said it was made of a special spiritual oak that could never break!"

Eden rubbed his temples. "Did you say the special enchantment to ensure the oak never breaks?"

"Special enchantment?"

Eden picked up the two wooden pieces of the spear. "That's right, you have to say a special incantation phrase to activate the mystic oaks magical powers."

The two idiotic men looked at one another then back at Eden. "Well what is it?" They said at the same time.

Eden smiled to himself. 'Fucking morons…heh heh…' he then got serious. "Zim Zim Zalabim! That's the magical phrase, say it far far away from me though. Because I don't like that magical hocus pocus ya know?"

"Right right…okay then," Pika and Michiru laughed at themselves then jogged off.

The moment they were out of eyesight, Eden packed up his things quickly leaving the kiosk. He grabbed his wooden surf board and threw it onto the water near the pier of the Water Kingdom gates and hopped on it. Using bending to boost himself forward, it was how he traveled from place to place using the sea and his water bending power.

After about ten minutes Pika and Michiru returned but Eden was almost on the horizon. "YOU RAT BASTAAAAARD!" They screamed together collectively.

Eden was too far away to even hear them, he put his palms behind his ears and laughed. "What did you say?!" He laughed to himself having swindled them out of their money. What they thought was magical oak was actually just two twigs with arrow heads tied to them. And the two men paid using all of their rations and gold that they managed to collect for the week.

Sweenie Edie was so focused on gloating about he'd gotten away with swindling yet again that he didn't watch in front of him. His surf board hit a passing ice glacier sending him flying onto it's snowy top and rolling along a rather hard surface until he hit a boulder of ice. When he hit the rocky ice block, the snow drizzled off of the top revealing a frozen over Flying Bison corpse.

It was partially skeletal with parts of it's rotting flesh completely gone. Beside the corpse was a rolled up piece of paper. "Hey that's a flying bison, oh man! Flying bison tusks go for a killing on the black market!" Eden said conveniently pulling out of his abnormally huge backpack, a long tree saw. But he could cut the bone however…he spotted the scroll lying beside it. On it was characters from the Air Nomad Tribes to the south. He picked up the scroll and opened it.

_**To the Hidden Treasures of the Air Nomad People…we will share our wealth with our neighbors…**_

The rest of the text was far too degraded to read, but with the letter came a map of the Air Tribe with a red X over the treasure room. "Hidden Treasures?! Air Nomads! Holy fucking cow I'm gonna be rich! The Air Nomad people always have valuable shit!"

* * *

**[Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se: 100 Years Ago]  
[Kel, the Earth Dragon]**

The Dai Li were a secretive powerful, police squadron that oversaw the inner workings of Ba Sing Se. Watching the people from the shadows, skies and underbelly of the city. The Dai Li were vigilante and always ready for action….all except one.

Within a small tea café, two men with burns possibly from fighting Fire Benders stood up harassing the store owner. The men looked like pirates, they were heavily armed with swords and knives, thick and muscular, burly gentlemen with beards and smelled of wine and piss. The elderly old man was wrinkly and bald with sunspots on the sides of his head; he looked like the universe was crushing him into a tiny little ball.

The two pirates had an entire crew of about ten more men sitting at the tables slapping their tables ordering for more service from the cute little waitress girl. She looked to be no more than 16 years old, yet the men were touching her bottom and trying to pull her into their waists. She cried and refused to come out, thus the reason for the argument.

The two leaders of the pirate gang wanted her out, but the grandfather simply refused and asked them to leave.

"You and your horde have scared Miko to death! I will not have her wait on you ruffians anymore! PLEASE LEAVE AT ONCE!"

"Leave?! Fuck you old man! Bring that little bitch out here right now, or else!" One of the leaders said pulling out a knife and holding it to the old man's neck.

The old man trembled then looked over to the far left side of the room where he spotted a Dai Li soldier sitting and drinking himself to death, he was knocking back one cup of sake after another. His hat was on far over his face so one couldn't see his face. "P-Please! Are you not a soldier of the guard?"

The guard looked over at them, his hat was so far down over his face it was impossible to tell if he was really looking.

"What the fuck are you gonna do, huh?" One of the men got up from the table and walked over grabbing his jar of sake then pouring it over his head.

Finally the Dai Li soldier looked up and his eyes cold be see, they were like two emerald plains of grass. His skin was ebony and he had a short trimmed beard. "Dude, c'mon…I was gonna kick your asses when I was done with that." He said.

"Wha—" before the thug could get his word out a pillar of stone rose up hitting him square in the chin and sending him flying out of the café. With that he slowly got up from his table smiling and laughing like a drunkard. The pirates all hopped out of their seats drawing swords, spears and knives.

"You wanna screw with us."

The old man looked over at Dai Li operative and his eyes got wide. "Oh no! There has been talk about a soldier working for the Kingdom who destroys shops and entire buildings in order to catch perps! Please don't tell me! It's Kel the Drunken Bender Master!"

"The who!?" One of the heavy set pirates asked.

Kel laughed to himself and began to swagger back and forth. "Alright boys, each and every last one of you is going to Bender Jaaail…ahahahahaha! For the crime and spilling muh booze! Let's party!"

Ten seconds later all of the pirates were badly beaten and bruised as well as tied together in one bundle. Three Dai Li soldiers and Ba Sing Se guardsman were looking at what used to be the café, now a pile of rubble and Kel dancing on the pile with a jug of sake in one hand and a cup in the other. "Shiver me timbers! Ahahahaha! Pirates, who still pirates in this day and age losers?"

The old man and his grand daughter were crying at the foot of the rubble. "All of my life's wooork!" The old man cried.

"You wrecked my Grandpa's story you jerk!" The grand daughter cried.

The Dai Li looked at one another then face palmed at the same time. "Kel…"

After the incident Kel was sent straight to the Head of the Dai Li, a kyoshi warrioress known as Moka. The Dai Li was a secretive group so they always met in dark places. Kel stood before his Dai Li brothers and he bent a knee respectfully despite him being still a little lit from his drinks. "Another catastrophe, you're beginning to get famous from this little interims." Moka said calmly as she sat in seiza position respectfully before her brothers.

"Hey thanks-" Kel started before a rock hit his forehead sending him sliding backwards.

"Fool! The Dai Li does not bask in the sunlight as heroes, we are Ba Sing Se's silent guardians!" Moka shouted. "Your father was one of the best the Dai Li for he heavily embraced the ways of the Dai Li…"

"I hate being a silent guardsman! I wanna be a friggin hero! I wanna stand on top of perches like a dick, put my hands on my hips and yell from the fucking mountains how badass I am! I hate being in the DAI LI!" Kel shouted back.

"If it were not for your lineage being directly connected to Lady Kiyoshi, you have been cast from this organization many moons ago!"

Kel smirked. "Fucking A…I hate you Kiyoshi."

Moka snorted. "At any rate, you have been tasked with a special mission."

"Hmm?" Kel asked raising an eyebrow looking up from the ground.

"Ba Sing Se has for the first time gone in debt because of your destruction across the city. So we thought it good that you leave the city for awhile…you will be tasked with escorting a maiden from the Air Nomads back to her home. She carries with her a very important scroll…since you are strong fool, you better than anyone else would be best suited in protecting her on your way."

Walking into the Dai Li meeting place was a beautiful vanilla skinned woman with long brunette hair that seemed to curl upward at the tips, she had an arrow on her forehead showing that she was indeed a part of the air bending tribes and she wore the signature yellow and orange monk like garbs. "Greetings, I am Aya."

"Heeeeeeeeeey"

**Call it fate, call it coincidence….it is the pivotal moment that follows that will go down in the secret annals of the world. **


End file.
